Of God's and Monsters
by GreenKnightofLB
Summary: There is a war coming in the world and it takes two gods and a certain overlord to stop it can they work together or fall apart


Now heed the tale of long ago that first great war for centuries tensions have been simmering between two factions of gods the aesir and the vanir. One of the vanir tried to have an act of diplomacy, his name is Freyr, he traveled to all realms teaching the aesir how to harvest to feed all of asgard. The aesir thought it was marvelous but it had a downside, the aesir were furious they blamed freyr. The aesir tortured freyr but freyr escaped and ran back to Vanaheim. All of his family were furious they wanted revenge against asgard and thus was the beginning of the Great war. For a long time the aesir and the vanir have been at war. The aesir had the numbers and the strength but they never saw how many vanir gods were fighting, both sides lost a lot but then the aesir retreated Odin plan for conquest has failed. With both sides being almost destroyed, they couldn't decide who was wrong. But a solution came. Mimir decided freya, freyr's sister to marry Odin. Odin fell for her charm and agreed to marry her, but freya was against it, she despised Odin, he was the cause of her now destroyed home and was the one who almost killed her brother. Freya couldn't let the chance to get away, it was the only way to bring peace to the realms. All if asgard was celebrating, the peace the union provided was carried outside of Asgard. Freya's new life was tolerable, she missed her home and taught her husband magic. She became more content but Odin didn't. Odin was obsessed with that ragnarok would happen and thought the giants were behind all of it and wanted to destroy the land of the giants. This time he won't make the same mistake, he asked the greatest smiths in all the realms the dwarf brothers Brokkr and Sindri to make the most powerful weapon Mjölnir Odin gave it's to his son Thor to slay every giant he could find, Thor accepted. Freya was against it threatening to leave asgard even if it meant war Freya almost escaped asgard until Odin saw her. She pleaded to let her leave but Odin had no sympathy, he cast a spell on freya that banished her from asgard and to not let her raid her hand in combat she tried to fight back but the spell was already making her suffer it's effect, she collapsed to the ground. When she woke up, she found herself far away from asgard. A long time after Freyas banishment from asgard, Odin saw a vision, he saw himself being killed, so Odin goes to the other realms to find a way to stop ragnarok even if it meant killing every one. When he tried to enter the other realms, he couldn't, he thought the giants were the cause of this with the help of the vanir so he invites the vanir to his realm to sort out things, but Odin didn't invite them just to talk, he trapped the vanir and ordered Thor to slaughter them all except for Freyr an elf told him about Freya's banishment before the invitation so Freyr left Vanaheim to go to midgard. Odin was furious he sent Baldur to kill the remaining vanir freyr, freya and the traitor aesir tyr. Freyr and freya were in midgar and tyr was locked inside of jotunheim. Baldur finally found freyr and freya. Freyr and freya were trying to hold back Baldur but he was to strong. Freyr and freya knew Baldur's weakness, freyr shot an arrow made out of mistletoe and killed Baldur. However freyr was too late Freya was badly injured, she would die a few minutes later but before she died, she told freyr to find mimir on top of the mountain, he would help him. When freyr finally arrived at the mountain he saw mimir in a familiar spell. Freyr freed mimir and asked if he could help him find tyr and mimir said yes. Mimir told him tyr is in jouhtonheim Freyr freed mimir from his spell and both of them went on a journey to tyr's temple. Freyr used the bifröst but it wasn't enough so mimir helped and then the realm was open. When it opened they saw tyr and freyr asked if he would help him defeat Odin, and he accepted because Tyr and Freyr have always have always believed in peace. They traveled to all the realms and asked for their help and all of them accepted. With a army of many realms the assault on asgard began. It was a bloody battle, asgard versus all the realms. Freyr and tyr finally reached Odin, beated Odin said to freyr that he killed all the vanir. This made freyr furious, he and tyr executed Odin. After that all the realms were at peace and Tyr was the new king of asgard and Freyr was the new king of vanaheim. So the tale of the war is over however the true war hasn't even begun.


End file.
